The present invention relates to cyclone separators, and, in particular, to a cyclone separator with a compact inlet.
FIGS. 1, 1A, and 2 are schematic drawings showing an example of a typical prior art cyclone, in which the inlet path into the cyclone extends along a straight line that is tangent to the body of the cyclone. This is an efficient and effective design, but it can be a problem in tight spaces, such as where the cyclone separator is inside another vessel or when several cyclone separators are interconnected.